sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Księżyca (seria)
Czarodziejka z Księżyca (jap. 美少女戦士セーラームーン, Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn; pl. "Piękna Wojowniczka Sailor Moon"; ang. "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon") – seria stworzona przez mangaczkę Naoko Takeuchi. Fred Patten przypisuje jej popularyzację idei zespołu magicznych dziewczynFred Patten, Watching Anime, Reading Manga: 25 Years of Essays and Reviews, a Paul Gravett przypisuje serii "rewitalizację" samego gatunku magical girlsPaul Gravett: Manga: Sixty Years of Japanese Comics, Harper Design, s.78, ISBN 1-85669-391-0. Czarodziejka z Księżyca przedefiniowała gatunek magical girls, jako że poprzednie bohaterki tego gatunku nie wykorzystywały swoich mocy do walki ze złem, a stało się to jednym ze standardowych archetypów tego gatunkuSailor Moon. Historia serii skupia się na odrodzeniu obrończyń królestwa, które kiedyś rozciągało się w Układzie Słonecznym, oraz przedstawia ich walkę z siłami zła. Głównymi postaciami są Sailor Senshi (jap. セーラー戦士) (nazywane w Polsce czarodziejkami, czy też wojowniczkami) – nastolatki, które mogą przekształcić się w bohaterki. Ich imiona pochodzą od Księżyca i nazw planet Układu Słonecznego. Użycie słowa "Sailor" pochodzi od stylu dziewczęcych mundurków szkolnych popularnych w Japonii, strój marynarski (jap. セーラー服, sērā fuku, ang. "sailor fuku"), na których Takeuchi wzorowała mundury wojowniczek. Elementy fantastyki w serii są mocno symboliczne, często oparte na mitologii. Przed powstaniem mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca, Takeuchi stworzyła mangę Hasło brzmi: Sailor V, której akcja koncentruje się wokół tylko jednej wojowniczki – Sailor V. Autorka opracowała pomysł, gdy chciała stworzyć uroczą serię o dziewczętach w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a jej redaktor zasugerował, że powinna ubrać je w sailor fuku.Naoko Takeuchi, Sailor Moon, Tom 2 shinsōban, Kōdansha, ISBN 4-06-334777-X Gdy zaproponowano stworzenie serii anime o Czarodziejce V, koncepcja została zmodyfikowana przez Takeuchi tak, aby Czarodziejka V stała się już tylko jedną z członkiń zespołu. Powstała manga połączyła elementy popularnego gatunku magical girls i super sentai, które Takeuchi podziwiała,Public Interview with Takeuchi Naoko czyniąc Czarodziejkę z Księżyca jedną z pierwszych serii łączących oba te gatunki. Rezultatem mangi było powstanie spin offów oraz innych rodzajów mediów, w tym bardzo popularne anime, jak i produkcje muzyczne, teatralne, gry wideo oraz seria live action (PGSM). Chociaż większość pojęć we wszystkich produkcjach pokrywa się, często występują znaczne różnice, a więc ciągłość między tymi formami pozostaje ograniczona. W skład serii wchodzą następujące elementy: *[[Codename: Sailor V|Manga Hasło brzmi: Sailor V]] *[[Manga|Manga Czarodziejka z Księżyca]] *[[Anime|Anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca]] *Nowy reboot anime, wierniejsze mandze: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal *[[Sera Myu|Musicale Sailor Moon]] *[[Gry|Gry Sailor Moon]] * Serial aktorski (live action) Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Komiks "Czarodziejka z Księżyca" Od stycznia 1997 roku został wydany komiks "Czarodziejka z Księżyca", rysowany według serialu. Pojawiał się raz w miesiącu. Ostatni numer komiksu (12/99, odcinek 58R) został wydany w grudniu 1999 roku. Wydawcą komiksu był nieistniejące już wydawnictwo TM-SEMIC. Magazyn "Sailor Moon" Magazyn był wydawany co miesiąc, jednakże czasami pojawiał się co dwa miesiące. Wydawany był przez nieistniejące już wydawnictwo TM-SEMIC i był drugą publikacją poświęconą Sailor Moon (pierwszą był komiks). Rozpowszechniany był w latach 97-99, czyli kiedy w Polsce panowała swoista "moda" na to anime. Zawarte w nim teksty były głównie tłumaczeniami z języka włoskiego (oprócz listów i serdeczności), dlatego często zdarzały się błędy w publikacji. Przypisy Kategoria:Serie